


Homecoming

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: Glee
Genre: Family Reunions, Future Fic, M/M, School Reunion, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Unfortunately Sue never puts her plan to get Klaine back together into motion and our favourite boys go their separate ways.Kurt returns to New York to chase his Broadway dreams while Blaine stays in Ohio to become a teacher. Eight years later and they both have one thing in common, doting on their five year old daughters who become best friends the moment they met.Will their fathers rekindle the love they once shared? Will the rest of the New Directions who are home for the holidays help Klaine reunite?





	Homecoming

**Kurt**

“Ok, this is us here” Kurt spoke up as he found their seat numbers and ushered his daughter into their seats. Flying home for Christmas, the theatre performer splurged a little on business class tickets on their short flight from New York. Anything to avoid the sardine tin that was Economy. 

Settling 5 year old Addison in her seat by the window, Kurt dodged other passengers to quickly place his bag in the overhead bin. Leaving Addison’s pink glitter backpack under the seat in front, he didn’t want to have to keep getting up through the flight every time she got bored. The five year old was a bright and energetic little girl who definitely got bored easily, she was her father’s daughter after all. 

Settling into his own seat, Kurt twirled Addison’s pigtail around his finger letting the curl fall as he thought about how they got to where they were. 

It had been just Kurt and Addison from day one and while it’s not how Kurt had imagined it would be, he was happy. After helping Mr Schue along with Rachel and Blaine take the New Directions all the way to Nationals, Kurt said goodbye to Lima once again and joined his best friend back at NYADA. He left his Dad, Carole and any dreams of rekindling his relationship with Blaine in Ohio to chase his Broadway dreams. 

Graduating from NYADA the year ahead of Rachel, Kurt got a head start on his Broadway career and after paying his dues in the chorus of a few shows, he landed the role of a lifetime. Performing in front of sold out crowds 8 shows a week as Fiyero in Wicked, Kurt was living his dream. He had moved into a Brownstone apartment in the West Village and furnished it without anyone throwing in their opinion. Only problem was, he was lonely.

Kurt had dated men here and there but nothing ever stuck. He would always say it was work keeping him busy or they just didn’t have enough in common but the only truth was that none of those men were Blaine. Kurt would always hold Blaine in a special place in his heart but that’s as far as their relationship went. The pair had remained good friends over the years and traded emails and texts but they hadn’t seen each other for over 5 years. Kurt didn’t expect to see Blaine on his trip home to Lima but he would take the chance to catch up with his old flame if the opportunity arose. 

Instead of having a man in his life, Kurt opted for a beautiful little girl, his sweet Addison Elizabeth. Having a baby on his own away from his family was a crazy idea but he had such a supportive group of friends, it was like he wasn’t doing it alone at all. Rachel offered to be his surrogate, the need to do this coming from her own mother’s sacrifice and while she offered her eggs as well, Kurt went the anonymous donor route. As much as he loved his best friend, Kurt didn’t know what would happen if their similarly passionate and fabulous DNA mixed into one child. 

It was tough and Kurt lived on little sleep in the early years but he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He raised Addison on his own whilst still performing part time and built a great life with his kind and loving little girl. A mini Kurt, the now 5 year old idolised her father and was easily his best friend.

Their trip home to Lima for Christmas couldn’t have come at a better time for Kurt. Wrapping up his full time contract playing Marius in the revival of Les Miserables, the young father needed a break from the stage. While Addison never complained about the late nights or the extra time spent with Kitty or Rachel and Jesse, Kurt felt guilty about how much time he didn’t spend with his daughter. She was only 6 months from starting Kindergarten and Kurt wanted to take that time to spend as much time loving and exploring with his favourite little girl. 

“Daddy?” Addison’s voice bringing Kurt out of his daydream, he gave her his full attention.   
“Will Grandpa be at the airport when we get there?”

“Definitely” he chuckled knowing his Dad wouldn’t miss picking up his favourite girl from the airport. They could be snowed in and Burt Hummel would do everything in his power to get to his granddaughter. “We’re going to see lots of people when we get to Lima. Some friends Daddy hasn’t seen in a long time”

“Like Kitty? I haven’t seen her in a whole week!” The five year old gasped excitedly. Kitty and Kurt sparked a very unlikely friendship when she moved to New York for college and their shared love of snide remarks behind Rachel’s back had only brought them closer over the years. The blonde was easily Addison’s other favourite person (after Kurt of course) and Kitty adored that little girl with everything she had. 

“We’ll see Kitty in a few days, she’ll spend Christmas Eve with us” Kurt smiled loving the relationship Addison and Kitty had. The blonde was the best female role model Kurt could ask for for his daughter. College and experience definitely softened Kitty’s sharp edges but she still knew how to stand up for what she believed in. “We’re going to my old high school so you’ll meet some friends of mine I haven’t seen since before you were even born!”

“That’s a long time…”

“I know” he laughed and pulled Addison close. He took a deep breath and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her bronze curls. To say he was excited to go home was an understatement at this point. He was relaxed already and they were barely out of New York. 

KBKBKBKB

After picking up their bags from baggage claim, Kurt held Addison’s hand tight as they made their way through Columbus Airport. It was usually a busy airport but at this time of the year it was packed with people. Kurt couldn’t imagine losing Addison in this sea of people and his grip on her little hand only tightened. 

“Grandpa! Grandma!” Addison squealed as she spotted Burt and Carole waving excitedly at them in the arrivals area. Reluctantly letting her hand go, Kurt watched his daughter race for her grandparents and launching herself into Burt’s open arms. 

“Hi sweetheart” Carole smiled and pulled Kurt into a warm hug once he’d caught up to them. She loved watching Burt and Addison together and what a special connection the pair shared. “Good flight?”

Kurt nodded as she rubbed circles on Addison’s back as she clung onto Burt. Reaching out with his free arm, Burt pulled Kurt into an awkward but loving hug. “It’s good to have you home kid, to have you both home” 

“It’s good to be home”

Burt led his family out to the parking lot while arguing with Kurt about the price of parking the entire way. The older Hummel didn’t care what it cost to see his son and granddaughter, he wanted to savour every moment like it were their last. What he didn’t know was that Kurt and Addison would be staying a little longer than the two weeks they’d planned. Kurt too was going to make the most of his time home with his family. 

**Blaine**

“Bored yet?” Blaine laughed as he leaned over his desk to see which Disney Princess his daughter was colouring in. Five year old Harper had been occupying his chair for the last hour while Blaine ran the last Warblers practice before the Christmas holidays. Always having her colouring with her, Harper was surprisingly content to colour and listen to all the Christmas carols the Warblers were singing.

“Nope!” She giggled and showed her father the picture she was working on. For someone so young she stayed pretty well within the lines, must be the perfectionist tendencies she gets from her father. “I am getting a bit hungry though”

“Fifteen minutes and we’ll head home, ok?”

Harper nodded and returned to her picture only to look up a moment later. Putting on her famous puppy dog eyes, she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. “Can we order noodles for dinner?” 

Blaine had to hold back a laugh. He knew just what Harper was doing and as much as he wanted to resist, he couldn’t. “We can order noodles. Only because you’ve been the best kid ever today”.

Smiling brightly, Harper bounced in her seat before returning to her picture.   
Like he promised, Blaine wrapped up the Warblers rehearsal fifteen minutes later. Wishing them all a Merry Christmas, he waited until all of his students had left before joining Harper at his desk. 

“Ready to go Sweet Girl?” He smiled as he placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. Harper shook her head furiously as she kept colouring. She wasn’t quite finished colouring Moana’s picture. Tidying up the room while she finished her picture, Blaine thought about his little life with his favourite girl. 

It hadn’t always been Blaine and Harper against the world but for the last four years they’d become the most dynamic of duos.

Blaine’s dreams of the future took a different path to what he first planned when Dalton Academy burnt to the ground. He loved teaching the Warblers and his passion for teaching only amplified when he helped Mr Schue, Rachel and Kurt take their combined teams to Nationals. He wanted to get into the classroom and make a difference like Mr Schue had been for so many kids like himself. He didn’t have the desire to perform on stage as much as he wanted to encourage kids to chase their Broadway dreams. 

He said goodbye to a life in New York with Kurt no matter how much it broke his heart to see him go, and enrolled in a teaching degree at Ohio State University. That is where he met Matthew.

Matthew was a Wide Receiver for the Ohio State Buckeyes, a Journalism major and a blonde bombshell that no man could resist. He was the big man on campus and only had eyes for Blaine. As much as Blaine missed Kurt and everything they once had, Matthew made him feel like no-one else could love him the way he did. Their romance was like something out of a trashy movie and they were engaged by graduation. Everything was perfect.

The pair lived together and planned their future as they both began their careers after college. Dalton Academy had begun to rebuild a Kindergarten to 12th grade school and Blaine was lucky enough to get a job teaching the fourth grade. He created an Elementary school choir that continues today before taking on the Warblers once they were reinstated. It was like everything was falling into place and life was pretty perfect, except for one thing.

Blaine had the gorgeous man, the great job teaching a bunch of amazing kids but he wanted one more thing, a child of his own. The pair decided that Blaine would be the biological father first with Matthew fathering the second. Blaine thought it was such a simple gesture but what he didn’t see was his fiancé slowly distancing himself. A close friend of theirs from college, Jess offered to be their surrogate, they chose an anonymous donor egg and within a few months had a sweet little girl was on the way. 

Harper Grace came out with a thick mop of dark curls and her father’s golden eyes. She had Blaine wrapped around her little finger from the moment she took her first breath. With every day, Harper grew older and Blaine fell in love with her more and more. Matthew however would take more and more writing assignments out of town until he was away more than he was home. When he was home all Matthew and Blaine seemed to do was fight. Blaine did everything he could to get his fiancé to stay but his best just wasn’t good enough.

A week before Harper’s first birthday, Matthew accepted a job writing for the LA Times and walked out on his family. Signing away parental rights to Harper, all he left for Blaine was his engagement ring on the dresser. 

Heartbroken, Blaine would have drunk himself into a gutter if it weren’t for Harper. She was the reason he got up every morning and the reason Blaine built the best life possible for them both. It was actually a talk with Burt that made Blaine realise that he could build such a good life for himself and Harper without Matthew; that a child needed a home full of love and not one being held together by duty or obligation. 

The young teacher had so much gratitude for both Burt and Carole when they invited him to dinner every other week, gave him a solid sounding board for his struggles and took Harper off his hands even just for a moment. They cared for both Blaine and Harper like they were family. If only Kurt and Blaine had given their relationship one last chance, they would be family. 

KBKBKBKB

Harper proudly showed off her picture once it was finished and quickly packed up her things. Picking up his daughter’s pink glitter backpack, Blaine took her hand and headed for the parking lot.

They ordered noddles from their favourite Thai restaurant and picked up ice cream on their way home. Blaine had the next three weeks off work and he was going to make the most of it with Harper. 

“Uncle Sam!” Harper squealed as she jumped out of the car and raced for her favourite blonde. Like most nights, Sam was on his best friend’s doorstep waiting to share dinner and dessert. The hopelessly single young man would much rather hang out with his best friend and best girl than spend the time alone in a quiet apartment. 

“Hey Sweet Girl!” He beamed and scooped Harper up into his arms. “Is that ice cream your Dad is carrying?”

“And noodles!” She giggled. 

“And there’s plenty for three” Blaine added as he opened the front door and followed the pair inside. 

The trio unpacked the food and dished it up before settling on the couch. Harper always got to pick the first movie and when she finally nodded off, the boys would turn on the latest football game. It was their ritual and it hadn’t changed in years.

With a mouthful of food, Sam spoke up, “You’re still coming to help with Glee Club this week, right?”

“Of course” Blaine smiled. As much as he wanted to stay away from a school for his Christmas break, he couldn’t resist a Glee Club Alumni reunion. “Are you planning on telling them I coach their enemy?”

“Not a chance!” Sam laughed. He had a few over dramatic students in his Glee Club this year that rivalled the one Miss Rachel Berry. It would be as if the world were ending if they knew who Blaine coached “As long as you promise not to sabotage our set list” 

“Never!”

“Good” Sam chuckled “There will be plenty of alumni around to distract them if they do find out who you work for”. Turning to face his best friend, Sam continued “Kurt will be in town this week…”

“Oh?” Blaine said innocently. Assuming Kurt would be home for the holidays, Blaine would happily catch up with his ex-fiancé if the opportunity arose. 

“And my sources tell me he’s still single” the blonde sung with a bright smile.

“Your sources? Who? Mercedes?” He laughed. As much Blaine was teased about Kurt, he gave Sam just as much back about Mercedes. “How is Mercedes?”

“So how about that Cowboys game?” Sam deflected with a laugh. 

It was going to be a long week for the both of them with their past loves in town.


End file.
